Mistakes We Make
by Nuttyginger
Summary: Outtakes from 'Between Us'. Written in Edward's POV and covering right from his teenage years to the present. You ever wondered what the hell Edward was thinking? Find out!


**I promised Monica Nopi and Jamie Meredith outtakes – in EPOV - if Between Us ever made it to 300 reviews. I honestly never thought it would so the jokes on me. This first outtake is dedicated to Monica Nopi.**

* * *

_Why don't you come and go with me_

_Somehow I know, I've waited my whole life to see_

_You standing there, with the wind in your hair_

_I'm as sure as a boy could..._

_Why don't you come and go with me_

_Somehow I know, that this changes everything._

_You're standing here, it's crystal clear_

_I'm as sure as a boy, could be_

_You are the girl that's been running around in my dreams_

_You are the girl that's been running around in my..._

_**Tyrone Wells – Running Around In My Dreams**_

**Of All the Gin Joints…**

The worst thing about living in London is the commute. Stuck in packed carriages with sweaty bodies and the pungent odor of the great unwashed in the air. I was luckier than most; I lived in Hammersmith and it was only forty minutes on the tube, changing at Bow Street for the DLR. However, even after I got off the tube, I had to wait to get through the pass-gates and join throngs of people just like me, making their way to work. God, I hated the rat race, but I loved my job so had no choice.

"Hi, Rebecca," I muttered as I passed by reception, flashing my ID badge.

She fluttered her eyes and me, tossing her dyed blonde hair over her shoulder. Rebecca had asked me out several times, but so I far I'd managed to put her off.

I made my way up my office on the thirteenth floor. Today was a big day. I would be finding out who would be going to Seattle to start-up the new US Volturi account. Volturi was an Italian investment and custodial firm I'd poached away from McArthur and Stern five years ago. Its UK operation was so big, it was handled by me and another Senior Account Manager, Eric Yorkie. One of us would be going to Seattle for three months to set-up their new US operations base. I knew it was going to be me. I'd won Account Manager of the Year again this year, and Aro Volturi, CEO, had always liked me way more than Eric.

_Speak of the devil._

"Edward, my man. How was your weekend?"

Eric was what my British friends would call a 'geezer'. In the US, we called them players. He lived a life of booze, nightclubs, and a different girl every weekend. Eric and I had started with MacKenzie Brown in the same graduate program and climbed the ranks together. He often took the piss out of me for my 'monkish' ways.

"It was good. Chris and I got a couple of rounds of golf in. How about you?"

"You know, the usual. Girls, girls and more girls. You should have come out with us. It was like an all you can eat buffet of pussy."

I grimaced. "You know it's not my scene, Eric."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're more the monogamous type." He spat the word as if it was diseased. "How's what's-her-name?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "My private life is none of your beeswax, Yorkie, as I keep telling you."

"Fine. Just don't come crying to me when your bollocks fall off from lack of use." He grabbed his crotch, so I flipped him the bird. "Have you heard yet who they've picked?"

I shook my head just as my email pinged. "I guess we're about to find out. Spader wants to see us." I grabbed my suit jacket from the coat stand and joined Eric as we made our way upstairs to the Executive floor.

"Try not to cry like a girl when I beat your arse." He smacked me hard in a pseudo-friendly backslap.

x-x-x-x

We took the lift even though it was only one floor up. Every time I visited the Executive floor, I wondered what it would be like to have an office up here – to be one of the big shots. When I'd been in college, I hadn't really thought about my career path, I'd never yearned to a high flyer. That had always been…

"Mr. Spader will see you now."

We acknowledged his PA before heading into his office. Jeremy Spader was in his late fifties, a well-built man who looked at least a decade younger than his age. He reminded me of my own father – strong with an unassuming power about him.

"Well, if it ain't Larry and Mo." Jeremy also had a strong cockney accent he made no effort to hide. "I'll not beat around the bush. You know why you are both here. Aro Volturi wants someone from the account on the ground in Seattle to start setting up a new office. I've just gotten off the phone with Aro and we think it would be best if Edward went. It's his old stomping ground so he knows what's doing. Plus, he's a Yank so he speaks the language."

Eric physically slumped in his chair. I bet he had been looking forward to finding a new hunting ground. Luckily for me, being an American worked in my favor.

"You okay with that, Eric?" I asked.

"Yes, of course." Though he clearly wasn't. I would have to take him out to dinner as a consolation prize.

"Eric, you'll stay here and managed the Volturi UK account as usual. Edward will manage his own accounts while he is away. He's not going away on some boys' only romp." Jeremy glared at Eric. "Edward, my PA has all the paperwork and the briefing document. You'll meet with Aro tomorrow to discuss requirements etc. He wants you on the ground in two weeks. Is that enough time for you to get sorted?"

"Yes, no problems. I'll be gone for three months, right?"

He nodded. "Good. Don't cock this up, Volturi is one of highest earning accounts, and I want it to stay that way. Any questions?" Both of us shook our heads. "Good, then get out of here."

Eric and I quickly left his office, only stopping so I could grab the information pack Spader mentioned. It was at least an inch thick. It was going to be my bedtime reading for the next couple of nights. One thing was certain though, I was going home.

The ice cubes clinked together in my gin and tonic. Work had been nuts since Spader had announced that I would be going to the US. Eric bitched for most of the morning, claiming everything from racism to preferential treatment of a minority. I reminded him I was white, and his reply was _"I mean you're American"_.

Settling back on the couch, I pulled out the document Spader's office had given me – 'Volturi Brief' screamed the front page. I knew them like the back of my hand since I'd been the one to poach them away from McArthur and Stern. Aro Volturi, who could charm the skin from a snake, really liked me. He said that I reminded him of himself when he was younger. Looking at him now, I would take his business mind but not his slimy personality. The first section was the usual bullshit on Volturi and its history, complete with pages of facts and figures. Whomever made this document really needed to look up the meaning of 'brief'. Next up was the actual rundown on the three-month project. I'd already started a feasibility study, preempting I would be the one picked to travel.

The final section was on the MacKenzie Brown office in Seattle. It was the third largest in the US, after New York and Chicago. My old home city had become a solid business center since I'd been gone. I had some amazing memories of my time there when I was in college; More so of a certain brunette. I had school myself over the years not to think of her. It would've broken my heart to, except there wasn't anything left to break that wasn't already shattered beyond repair.

I continued to read. Downtown building, four-hundred members of staff over three floors, yada, yada, yada. Then there it was in black in white: Bella Swan. If I hadn't read it near ten times, I wouldn't have believed it. My Seattle counterpart and new account partner was Senior Account Manager, Bella Swan; my ex-girlfriend and the whole reason I fled Seattle in the first place.

The document slipped from my hand. I couldn't believe it. My gin and tonic was abandoned to a side table as I grabbed for the dropped document, desperate to know more.

_Bella Swan has worked in the Seattle office for over five years since joining MacKenzie Brown in Chicago. She manages over $3.5 billion dollars' worth of accounts including the newly acquired shipping company, Newline._

Despite me shock, I couldn't help but smile. The whole company had been abuzz when Newline came onboard. They'd been stalwart about taking on an external management company. But, it seemed Bella had cracked them. Pride and utter loss crept over me. I'd always known Bella was destined for great things. While it hadn't been her dream career when I knew her, I could see the elements in our roles at which she would have excelled.

It had been seven years since Bella had packed her bags and walked out of my life – literally. We'd dated for three years, but I'd loved her for much longer. Since the moment she tripped and stumbled her way into my life in high school, I'd loved her. First as my best friend, and then as so much more.

Bella had been my best friend since I was seventeen. She was unlike anyone I'd ever met before. Her unique view of the world, and her quiet demeanor gave me a peace I'd never had. She' was the only person, even now, that I was able to sit with in complete silence and not feel uncomfortable. Alternatively, We could debate for hours on ill-understood political leanings or study for our exams together. The day I left for college was one of my worst memories. She's held me so tight, crying into my shoulder, as my parents tried to give us a moment to ourselves. I murmured promises of keeping in touch every day. That I'd always be there for her, and she only had to call me.

We tried, God, we tried so hard. She'd get caught up in her senior year, and I got caught up in college and the feeling of freedom. Emails got shorter, then less often. Before we both knew it, two months had passed since we'd even spoken. I had no excuse. I talked to my parents and Alice every two weeks, so why couldn't I keep in touch with Bella as easily?

When Alice told me Bella was going to prom, I panicked. I remembered my own prom. While I'd left my date, Julia, safely at her front door, untouched and sober, I know plenty of my friends had been less…gentleman-like. The thought of anyone touching Bella made me see red. In fact, I drove me to driving all the way back to Forks in an hour's less time than it usually took me. God, she was stunning that night. Bella was beautiful at any time, but as she walked down the stairs at my parent's house, she looked otherworldly. The surprise and big smile made my three-hour marathon drive worth every mile.

Prom had been, well, prom. All paper decorations and spiked punch. People were acting like idiots and their dancing was even worse. As soon as I made sure Alice was okay, I grabbed Bella and dragged her away from the dance. Even though it turned out that she didn't have a date to the dance, the possibility scared me into the realization that Bella night not wait for me. She was toying with a couple of offers to colleges in the mid-west and on the West coast. My pre-med program was making me so unhappy, I was about ready to give it up and change majors. If she didn't chose UW, she needed to know how I felt.

Never in a million years did I think she felt the same. As we shared our first kiss in the dying firelight, there on First Beach, I truly felt I'd come home. Even being bused by the Chief didn't take the shine off that amazing night. Even as I left her outside of Alice's bedroom, I had to drag myself away. She wasn't ready for that and neither was I. The next morning I waited for her to wake-up but she slept late, and I had to leave to get back to Seattle and finish a graded assignment. I waited until the last possible minute but still no Bella. Alice wouldn't let me wake her so I wrote a note telling her I would be back at the weekend and we could talk. It was just three days. I left it pinned to the bedroom door and left.

What happened next didn't make me proud. After seeing my tux hanging up, my dorm mate got it out of me that I'd been back to Forks to take my best friend and potential girlfriend to her prom. It soon got around to my friends, and I endured days of piss-taking for wanting to date a high schooler and having a girl as a best friend. I didn't go back to Forks that weekend, or any weekend until Alice's graduation. I was young and immature, that was no excuse.

Bella and Alice's relationship had suffered because of my immaturity, and Bella was spending her graduation day with Charlie – not Alice as they'd always planned. I saw her collect her diploma but lost sight of her soon after. When I tried at the Swan house, it was empty. I waited and waited but I soon had to leave so I could get back to Seattle in time to go to class. As I passed by the 'Welcome Forks' sign, I knew I'd royally screwed up and it was all too late.

My Bella Swan was in Seattle and I was going to be working with her. Talk about awkward. I searched the document but there wasn't much more on Bella. Just more crap about MB Seattle that I could probably find on the company webpage. The document joined my abandoned gin and tonic as I reached for my laptop. It was time to make plans.

I logged into my Facebook account, ignored several friend game requests, I posted an ad on my profile to see if any of my friends would be interested in house-sitting while I was away. I wasn't in financial straits but someone I knew to help pay the mortgage while I was away would be good. After it was posted, I set about stalking my ex-girlfriend. Finding her profile turned out to be a little tricky. Lots of Bella Swans, who would have thought? Finally I found her, but her profile was mostly private. Her profile picture was of her wearing a tiara with '2012' in blue glittery letters. Her arms were slung around a dark haired woman who looked vaguely familiar. I swear I could have cried out in joy when, in her basic bio information, it said she was single.

My self-congratulatory celebration was cut short by the reminder that, while Bella was available, I wasn't.

"Hello, Tanya."

_Tanya Denali and I had been dating for two years. I first met her some networking event. I was bored off my arse. I'll taken up residence near the bar, drink in hand but facing the room so it looked like I was still engaged with what was going on. Don't get me wrong, I loved my job – wining and dining clients, pulling off the impossible and working on accounts was how I got my buzz. These networking shindigs, however, just did my nut in._

_A strawberry blond had saddled up to the bar beside me. I heard her order a vodka on the rocks and smiled. Hard liquor was a bit of a no-no at these things. Yes, sip a glass of wine or beer to take the edge off, but not getting loaded and making photocopies of your arse on the nearest machine. _

"_You find these things hard to take as well?" she asked, motioning down to my own tumbler of JD._

_I just smiled, not knowing if she was associate, client or organizer. I wasn't purposely setting out to offend anyone no matter how dire the night._

"_I know the feeling. It's like being at some kind of horse-flesh market. Selling yourself out to the highest commission rate, being at your clients beck and call. Then here it's all self-preening and egotistical one-upmanship. It's worse that being in the City for Friday night drinks._

_I couldn't help but gaff out loud. This girl was something else._

"_Tanya Denali, Robson and Cahorn." She stuck out her hand for me to shake._

_Neither associate, client nor organizer. Her reputation proceeded her. _

Lawyer. Interesting.

"_Edward Cullen, MacKenzie Brown."_

"_Ah, commission-chaser then, and an American. Though I do detect an accent."_

_I had to chuckle. Most people were so confused by the English lit in my voice, they completely bypassed it rather than make an arse of themselves. "You got me on both accounts. I've been in the UK over four years now. So, what are you doing here?"_

"_I'm here as a wingman." She pointed through the crowd to a slightly skittish looking woman dressed in a skirt suit. She was clutching her mostly drained glass of white wine like it was her life line._

"_Newbie?"_

"_Not quite. It's only her second go at something like this. That's my friend, Emma Rathbone. She works for McArthur and Stern."_

"_Ah, the competition. So what do you do?" I asked, pretending her name dropping earlier hadn't registered._

_An hour later, we were still at the bar and several G&Ts and vodkas in. The crowd was winding down and people were heading to after-work drinks they actually wanted to be at. Tanya's friend had left about ten minutes previously and we were just finishing up the last of our drinks._

"_So, Edward, do you have plans for tonight?"_

_I shook my head. Actually, I was meant to be meeting some basketball buddies for a couple of drinks, but Tanya was much more interesting._

"_Great! I know this great little bar in Putney. Fancy it?"_

"_Sounds good." And it did. For the first time in an age, I was actually looking forward to spending time with a woman. There was something about Tanya that I hadn't found in a long time. I wanted to get to know her better. Plus, Putney was nearby to where I lived so at least I was hiking across London if it turned out to be a dud._

_It was the furthest from a dud you could imagine. I had a great night sitting in a brewery bar with Tanya off Putney High Street, enjoying pint after pint of bespoken brews and great company. Tanya had spunk and a wicked sense of humor. If found myself genuinely laughing at her jokes and stories. She was up front with me from the get go, which was more than I was. She'd just come out of a relationship and wasn't looking for anything but friendship. It was quite clear I wasn't going to her rebound fuck. You had to respect a woman who had her head screwed on straight._

_Tanya and I became great friends. She was comfortable in any social situation. We loved the same music and Tanya preferred watching sports to playing but at least she knew the rules of the game. She was my go to girl for any gigs or new movies that were playing. After Tanya's heart had healed from her break-up, we naturally moved into something more. It was easy and just felt right. I didn't talk about my life before London much and she respected that, though I could always detect an undercurrent of disappointment I didn't talk to her about it. All she knew is that I'd been through a break-up that broke my heart. _

_Tanya was the first person since Bella that I'd even considered a future with. When Tanya started hinting at maybe moving together, the warning signs started flashing. I'd sought advice from my mate Garry. Garry was married to an amazing woman and had recently become a dad. When he asked me if I could see myself waking up beside Tanya every day, giving my whole self to her and never holding on to the past? Could I see the whole nine yards – marriage, kids etc? _

_The honest was no. My heart was still firmly rooted in the past. But Tanya and I were happy together, right now, so why did that have to change? So I put off the moving-in question until Tanya realized she wasn't getting an answer_.

"Edward, you still there?"

"Yeah, sorry, Tan. I'm at home, so I'm not coming for drinks."

"Oh." I could feel the disappointment in her voice. "Well, can I come over later?"

I was pretty sad that your girlfriend of two years felt like she had to ask permission to come around and see you. It was my fault we'd reached this, but I couldn't in good conscience let her come around tonight when all I had on my mind was Bella .

"It's been a shitter of a day. I'm just finishing up a G and T and then I'm heading to bed."

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk?"

I smiled softly to myself. There was my friend Tanya, not the girlfriend version. This was the Tanya from before we were something more, and I missed her. "I'll be fine. How about brunch tomorrow? We can talk about it then?"

"Sure, come around and I'll cook."

I laughed. "Please, Tan, you are going to knackered tomorrow morning. You shouldn't be cooking for me. Let someone else do it. We'll go to Café Berlin, my treat."

"Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

"You too."

I stared at the phone long after she hung up. When the briefing document caught my eye again, I felt like such an arsehole.

Slipping my sunglasses back on face, I made my way out of the tube station. It was a beautiful end-of-July day. At even the smallest hint of a temperature above seventy degrees, the shorts and sunglasses were out. Tanya lived in the classy area of Kensington. Her family came from money and she made a pretty penny from her job. As a result, she owned an condo in a converted Edwardian mansion. Thankfully she was ready to go when arrived so I didn't have to make awkward conversation as we headed towards Kensington High Street. As predicted, Tanya was tired, having only gotten in around three AM. Thankfully, she wasn't hung over. I didn't need to feel more of a shit than I already did.

We were seated quickly, given we were regulars and knew the owner. Breakfast looked amazing, but I didn't taste any of it. It was like sawdust in my mouth.

"So what was so rubbish about yesterday?" Tanya asked over her post-breakfast espresso.

"Spader asked to see me. He'd made a decision on the Volturi account."

Her eyes sprung wide. "Well come on, don't keep me in suspense. Who's going?"

Despite what it meant for Tanya and me, I couldn't help my proud smile. "Me."

She let out a squeal and jumped up to hug me. I hugged her tightly back. This could be the last time I would feel her in my arms. "That's amazing news, E. Seriously amazing. So, give me details."

"I'll be heading to Seattle for three months to head up the set-up of Volturi's new corporate office. The MB Seattle office is involved as well."

"So you're homeward bound for a while! You told your parents?"

"No, not yet. I only found out last night. It's for three months, Tan." I emphasized.

"I know, but I can come visit. See where you went to college and meet your mum and dad.

I groaned to myself. The thought of Tanya being involved in my college memories in any way turnedd my stomach. It felt like a betrayal, which was stupid. "Maybe when you get back we can talk about maybe moving in together."

"Tanya, I..." I trailed off, unsure how to explain myself. "We need to talk." I immediately saw her stiffen and become defensive. "Where do you see this going? Honestly?"

"What do you mean?" I could see her twisting her hands together. Though her face was passive, I could see the fear in her eyes. It hurt to know I was the cause of it.

"Our relationship. What do you want from me?"

"Edward, it isn't what I want from you. It's about what we want together. Out of our relationship."

"so you're looking for marriage and all that?"

She visibly bristled. "Yeah, I am. Though from the sounds of your voice, It sounds like I should be the one asking you. What do _you_ want?"

I rubbed my hand over the back of my neck. This felt more like a contract negotiation than a discussion about our future. "We're not looking for the same things anymore. I don't want cohabitation and all that right now."

"What, right now or just not with me?"

"God, Tanya, it's not you..." I reached over to take her hands in mine but she yanked them free.

"Don't you dare say it, Edward. I deserve more than some fucking cliched reason as to why you want to throw two-years of work down the drain."

Work? She saw our relationship as work? Like a job? I thought a relationship was love?

"I'm not throwing it down the drain. You deserve more than what I can give you. You should have the white wedding and soccer team of kids. It's just not going to be with me. I'm sorry." i reached for her hands again and this time she let me take them.

She gave a short sarcastic laugh and then a sad smile. "Not that this doesn't hurt, because right now I feel I've you've ripped out my heart, but I should have seen this coming. You've always had part of you that's been closed off. At first I thought it was the usual commitment phobia, but now I see it was something deeper. You're right; I deserve the whole of you. So this is it then?"

Tears blossomed in her eyes and I could feel them building in my own. I'd hurt someone I loved, someone I cared for so deeply. I nodded. "I do want to give you one cliche, Tan. I want to try and stay friends."

A small laugh escaped her as tears begun to fall. "Yeah, maybe. Give me time and we'll see."

I reached over the table and wiped away her tears and held her face in place when she tried to turn away in embarrassment. I deserved to see the hurt I'd caused her and she had no reason to hide from me. It was a typical British sentiment; to turn away and avoid the emotional drama. So different from the confrontation nature of American girlfriends I had in college, before… Before Bella.

"God, look at me. I bet you brought me here so I wouldn't make scene and that's exactly what I'm doing."

"Shut up." I joked. "No one gives a fuck and you're certainly not causing a scene. I brought you here to treat you to brunch, nothing more."

"Yeah right, E. what were you thinking?" Tanya rolled her eyes at me almost in jest but we weren't completely there yet. "'You're dumped! Oh, by the way, breakfast is on me."

I barked out a laugh. Maybe we could go back to "friends".

"Why don't you go in and pay the bill and ill leave while I still have some of my dignity intact?"

We stood up and I pulled her close, feeling the dampness of fresh tears soak through my t-shirt. By the time I'd returned from paying, Tanya was gone. As I took the tube back to Hammersmith, I tried to sum up what is _should _be feeling but I drew a blank. Instead, all I felt was empty.

"Welcome to Seattle International airport. On behalf of the captain and the crew, I would like to thank you for flying with British Airways today. We ask that you remain seated with your seat belts fastened until the plane has come to a complete stop and the light has been turned off."

I watched all the morons that got up and started to rummage in the overhead lockers even though the bloody plane was still moving. To say I was antsy was an understatement. Ever since the captain had announced our decent, I'd been in full on panic mode. I was now in the same city as Bella Swan for the first time in seven years. I only had two days to get my shit under control before my first day at MacKenzie Brown.

Trudging my way out of customs, weary after a twelve hour flight with no sleep, I remembered that airports, despite their monotony, had one silver lining.

"Edward, over here!" I heard Esme shout.

I barely had time to stand my suitcases upright before my mom threw herself at me with a force negating her small stature. "Jeeze, mom, you nearly put me flat on my back."

"Oh shut up, and hug your mother."

And I did. I'd missed my family so much. Even though Alice was still in New York, I was glad to be back for a prolonged visit with them. Ever since I'd told them the news about the Volturi account, mom had been planning visits to Seattle and trips home to Forks for me.

"Welcome home, son." My dad joined the hug, encompassing me and mom. "Es, let the boy breathe."

My mum gave a watery laugh before letting me go. "He's my son, Carlisle. If I can't reenact a little of _Love Actually _after no seeing him for nearly a year, then when can I? Oh speaking of _Love Actually, _here-" she thrust a phone in my hand. "Phone your sister. She's been bugging me the entire drive over."

I handed her the phone back. "My phone works fine here. I just have to turn it on."

I dug it out from my carry on and powered it up. There were a shit-ton of emails and one text.

_Safe travels and good luck. Speak soon, T_

It was the first I'd heard from Tanya single we'd split up. I'd given had all the time she needed and now, maybe, she was reaching out to be friends again. I fired off a reply and the found Alice's number in my contacts log. Esme and Carlisle walked ahead with a suitcase each while I shouldered carry-on and chatted to Alice. Once we'd got through all the squealing, she was up dang me on her latest scans and pregnancy happenings. If one ever needed a reason for birth control, one just could chat to Alice for five minutes and it was all sorted. I didn't even get to talk to Jasper before Alice hung up on me after a mostly one-sideed conversation.

I hadn't told anyone about working with Bella. I wanted to see what her reaction to me was before I let any of my family in on it. My mother and sister had been heartbroken when Bella left for Chicago and basically cut off contact. I didn't want to put them through that again if I could help it.

x-x-x-x

Esme's and Carlisle had been great. They'd ferried me around town, sightseeing, catching up, even going to Target to pick up things that Esme's insisted I needed for my corporate-owned apartment. The distraction worked all the way up until it was time to go to sleep, the night before my first day. I stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours until I'd had enough. Putting on a pair of sweats and sneakers, I took off into the Seattle night for a run.

I found myself on an old route that I used to run when I was in college. The familiar sights brought back a whole host of memories, some welcome, some not so much. By the time I'd finished the circuit my mind was calm. I knew that tomorrow I would see Bella and that I could start making amends for the pained I'd caused her.

The MacKenzie Brown offices were right in the heart of downtown Seattle. A big, modern glass building - completely different from the Victorian building of the London office. A woman from HR called Irina met me and took me up to the offices. Everywhere I looked I saw Bella. Every brunette was her but none of them were.

"So, Mr. Cullen, if I could just get you to fill in the basic personnel form, we'll get you some ID sorted out. The building — reception, including the elevators — is security access only. You'll still be paid into your British bank account as per your usually salary, but MacKenzie Brown will also provide you with a weekly per diem while your here." Irina battered her eyes at me but I way too distracted to even pay her any attention.

"No problem in about half an hour, so if we could make this as speedy as possible, I'd be very grateful."

She flashed me a reassuring smile as I sat on the couch in her office balancing the forms on my lap. I was so distracted I'd put down I was born in 2013, and the address of where I was staying completely slipped my mind for a good five minutes. When I'd finished, Irina was nowhere to be found, and I had to go look for her. My meeting with Garrett Tormey was in just a few minutes and I still had to get my ID badge. By the time Irina finally came back, I was late for my meeting and more on edge than a Sherpa in the Himalayas.

"Forms done! ID badge now." I snapped shortly, catching the woman by surprise.

"Oh, right. This way Mr. Cullen." She glanced at the form in her hands. "Silly me. Right this way, _Edward_."

I swear to God the woman purred my name as she showed me into the security office where there was a woman with a camera sat upright at my entrance. I'm pretty sure she tried to smile at me but it came out looking she was constipated. Irina stood by the door, fidgeting as she waited for me. After she'd taken about ten photos, the woman seemed satisfied and the card machine spat out a printed ID card. I didn't even wait for her to hand it to me. I grabbed the card from the machine and bolted from the room.

"I really need to get to Garrett Tormey's office. I'm running late for a meeting with him."

I saw Irina's face blanch at the mention of the VPs name. I was beyond caring. The sooner I saw Garrett, the sooner I could see Bella. I was so close. Irina showed me to Garrett's conference room in silence – she'd got the message.

As I passed by glass wall of the room, I could see Bella. The sight took my breath away. At first glance, she hadn't changed. Her head was bent over in deep conversation with whom I assumed was Garrett Tormey. God, she was still as beautiful as the day she left. Her hair was still that deep chocolate that I loved, though it was now longer and obviously salon cut — something she could never afford in college. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Garrett looked up with a smile on his face. But there was something very wrong with Bella. Her gaze stared straight at me and her face looked like she'd seen a ghost. Why was she so surprised? She had to know I was coming; she'd received a briefing document just like I had.

"Ah good, you've made it out of HR. Bella, I would like you to meet…"

"Edward?" Bella's hands planted firmly on the small conference table, as her legs could no longer support her.

"Bella." I replied softly. I moved forward to shake Garrett's hand and then Bella's. Her body stiffened as our hands met.

Garrett's eyes darted between us. "I don't understand. Have you met Ms. Swan before, Edward?"

"Edward…Mr. Cullen and I used to date in college." Bella explain, her voice cracking over my name. I moved my head to the side a little trying to get her to meet my eye again but she evaded me.

"Ah, Bel…Ms. Swan, what an unexpected surprise." I smiled, trying to diffuse the situation but it wasn't helping.

"This isn't going to be awkward is it?" Garrett asked, his voice a little concerned.

"No, not at all," Bella answered for both of us. Her voice was strong again and I saw an emotion flit across her face. Was she angry at me? Still?

"Of course not." I added smoothly. "It's been a long time since M.s Swan and I saw each other. Any hard feelings have long fallen by the wayside."

Her eyes narrowed as she threw me a look that my sister would describe as a bitch-brow. Bella dropped my hand faster than a hot potato. This wasn't going at all like I thought it would. I was way out of my depth.

"Take a seat Mr…ah…"

I couldn't take watching her flounder. "Edward is fine, Bella." I threw her a smile, hoping to dissipate her ire.

"Isabella." She spat out.

Nope, her ire was still in full force. I'd lost my touch over the years, obviously

Garrett's gaze flickered between us, not oblivious to the tension building in the room. "Right, now that reintroductions are out of the way we can talk logistics."

I vaguely listened in but most of my concentration was on Bella. Her body sat ramrod straight in her chair. Her bottom was between her teeth being chewed near to drawing blood. Her hands were restlessly playing with a pen and then the document in front of her.

Before I knew it, Garrett had called in his PA to give me a brief tour of the office and then I was being sent home to get some rest and be in bright and early the next day. Bella didn't even look at me as she shook my hand I was led away. I tried to find Bella's office when I'd finished the tour but her PA, Emily, told me she was unavailable. Yeah, only unavailable to me.

As I sat in my apartment with a six-pack of crappy beer, I couldn't help but be deflated at how the meeting had gone. Talk about your anti-climax. That had been as anti-climactic as it could get.

As I finished my last beer and let the jet lag claim me, I vowed that tomorrow I would get Bella and her beautiful brown eyes to look at me – face to face.

* * *

**This is unbetaed but thank you to JMolly who pre-read with amazing style. So much flove for her!**


End file.
